1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer jacket with convection heating means and more particularly pertains to efficiently distributing heat generated by a convection heater consistently throughout a jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated jackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated jackets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing additional warmth to a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,066 to Ball et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,308 to Courvoiser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,989 to Hinton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,221 to Olajide; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,295 to Roehr; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,877 to Vaccari et al.
In this respect, the multi-layer jacket with convection heating means according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently distributing heat generated by a convection heater consistently throughout a jacket.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-layer jacket with convection heating means which can be used for efficiently distributing heat generated by a convection heater consistently throughout a jacket. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.